


Inevitability

by midnightninja14



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/pseuds/midnightninja14
Summary: Falling in love can happen in different ways.For Ignis, it felt like a simmering fire within him slowly blazing hotter. For Noctis, it felt like waking up suddenly.





	Inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> For IgNoct Week! Day 1 was:
> 
> Simple: Falling in Love  
> Situational: Taking care of each other
> 
> So I did a mix of both! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

In a way, Ignis believed falling in love with Noctis was inevitable. It hadn’t happened right away, but over time without him truly noticing. When he had realized his feelings, it felt like a low simmering fire within him had blazed brighter and turned into an inferno.

He should have realized it, but it was so easy for him to categorize his actions as falling under his duties to care for the Crown Prince of Lucis, and then further sort certain actions into his duty to Noctis as his close friend. Ignis had always loved Noctis; they had become fast friends as children, practically inseparable, and Ignis believed any person would be hard-pressed to dislike the darling prince. So perhaps he could allow himself some leeway, when it had been years down the line that Ignis had understood his feelings had evolved into something deeper.

It had happened when they had only been teenagers, and Ignis had been busy in the kitchen of Noct’s new apartment, baking another iteration of the pastry Noctis had enjoyed in Tenebrae as a child.

In all honesty, Ignis had never really thought about _why_ he worked so hard to recreate the pastry for Noctis, he only knew that it was something that Noctis had enjoyed in Tenebrae before everything was destroyed by Niflheim.

It had been after another sleepless night for Noctis, his dreams tainted with visions of the Marilith attack, the murder of Queen Sylva, the horror as Niflheim soldiers attacked, and Lunafreya's face as she stayed behind, stuck in the clutches of the Empire along with her brother. Ignis knew there was little he could do to protect Noctis from his nightmares, but it had been so long since he had seen the other boy smile, he positively _ached_  with the desire to somehow cheer Noctis up.

And then, quietly, Noctis had murmured something about the little pastry he had eaten with the Nox Fleurets, as the prince stared at his breakfast with something melancholy in his eyes. _This was it_ , Ignis had thought,  _this was what he could do for Noctis_.

After receiving the bits of information about the treat that Noctis remembered, Ignis had set to work, asking the cooks in the kitchens of the Citadel to teach him how to bake. Ignis was a quick learner, and very determined, so he picked up on the skills rather quickly, and under the watchful eye of the head chef, Ignis managed to make his first try at the pastry.

He could still remember with clarity the way Noctis's dull gaze had lit up with an emotion Ignis hadn't seen since before the Marilith incident and Tenebrae. The surprise, the tinge of excitement to his expression, the _l_ _iveliness_ \--it was exactly what Ignis had been hoping for. And the small smile that finally, _finally_ after so much time, appeared on Noct's face, one that was fragile, hesitant, and grateful all in one, it made everything worth it. Even if the pastry wasn't exactly the same, Noctis had still softly expressed his gratitude, hugging Ignis and conveying enough emotion that Ignis had suddenly felt oddly choked up.  

And so, Ignis continued even after all these years, to try and recreate that little pastry Noctis had so adored. Only for that small hope of seeing Noctis's smile, seeing his expression soften, brighten, break from the usual mask of apathy.

It was on one such occasion, with Ignis baking away, that Noctis had come home. Just as Ignis was pulling the pastries out of the oven, Noctis had entered the kitchen, donning his new high school uniform. And for once, uncharacteristically, Ignis was struck speechless.

Noctis, on the other hand, seemed perfectly normal, his gaze immediately zeroing in on the pastries with excitement. "Oh, did you try making them again? They look more familiar."

Ignis managed to find his voice again, clearing his throat as Noctis moved to grab one of the still pipping hot pastries. "Careful, Noct, they're still hot. ...So, you've gotten your new uniform, then? It seems to fit well."

"Ow, ow, ow..." Noctis grumbled, letting go of the small treat quickly and sticking one of his fingers in his mouth to cool them, moving towards the sink and turning the faucet on cold water. He let the water run over his slightly burned finger while glancing down at his outfit. "Oh, yeah, finally got it today, all tailored and everything. It look okay?"

"...Yes. It fits you well, Noct. You look rather mature in it." Ignis was still staring at the way the uniform sat on Noct's lithe frame, struck by how much older his childhood friend looked all of a sudden. Something about seeing Noctis in the uniform that so clearly signified his growth in age made Ignis hyper-aware of the fact that his dear friend was no longer the same little boy that would pull him along through the halls of the Citadel, animatedly telling him stories or showing him the best places to hide for hide-and-seek. The same little boy that enjoyed pulling harmless pranks or who could often be found playing with the cats that wandered into the Citadel. The same boy who smiled so brightly or laughed so easily, whose eyes lit up when he saw his father, who grinned so widely when Ignis came to play. The same boy who suffered through a horrible accident that robbed him of movement, that exposed him to so much death and bloodshed early on, and yet who was still so kind, who still cared so deeply.

Noctis had grown up, and with the new uniform he wore, Ignis was suddenly much more aware of it. He was caught completely off-guard, something warm bubbling in his chest as he gazed at his friend. Noct hadn't noticed his apparent crisis, and was back standing next to the plate of pastries, the treats finally having cooled down enough for Noctis to sample one.

"Hmm, the flavor was different, I think. Less citrus-y, and the outside was more... flaky?" Noctis shrugged, continuing to munch on the treats, a smile playing on his lips as he looked at Ignis. "Thanks though, Iggy. I'm sure you'll perfect it in no time, knowing you."

 _Oh._ It suddenly all made sense. Ignis had been questioned before (usually by Gladio), about why he went above and beyond for the Prince. Surely some of the things Ignis did, like continuously trying to make the Tenebraen pastries for Noct or him helping Noctis unpack his belongings into the new apartment, were things any common servant could take care of instead. But Ignis merely had considered it his duty to the Crown to ensure that Noctis was taken care of, and was kept happy.

But perhaps Ignis’s desire to keep Noctis happy, to try and bring about that soft expression on his friend’s face, to pull back even the smallest smile after it had sunk into the depths of anxiety, self-doubt, and apathy--perhaps that wish came from a more personal place. And as Ignis had watched his Prince who happily ate the treats Ignis had made, who looked more mature dressed in the suit of his highschool uniform, as Ignis’s heart thumped faster and warmth swelled in his chest, he realized his love for Noctis had grown.

Well, he supposed it was common for childhood friends to develop feelings for each other. Not that he expected Noctis to return his feelings, nor that Ignis’s feelings would lead to anything between them past their relationship as advisor and prince, as friends.

It was inevitable, that the fire he was named for would burn hotter for Noctis.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, Noctis had never thought about having feelings for his trustworthy advisor. He knew, of course, how his Mom and Dad had been childhood sweethearts, and yet he had never considered that the same could happen between himself and Ignis. Maybe it was because Ignis was always there for him, maybe it was because they had grown up together, or maybe it was because Noctis had just never thought much about his feelings towards Ignis. Ignis was a constant in his life, his first friend and his advisor, so of course it would make sense that Noctis would care a lot for him. He just didn’t realize how much his feelings for Ignis differed from other friendships. Noctis hadn’t seen it coming.

For Noctis, falling in love with Ignis felt like being jerked awake. It had happened without him being aware, and the suddenness to realizing his feelings left him disoriented, confused at the new well of emotions within him. But once Noct had time to process his feelings, and to wake up a bit more so that the daze still clinging to his mind dissipated, he felt content. Wide awake, as though he hadn’t been sleeping in the first place.

Noctis had realized his feelings when he had been sick with a fever, stuck bedridden in his apartment, shivering under his blankets. Of course, Ignis was the one who found him, immediately coming to care for him with little worry about his own well-being.

"You might get sick," Noctis managed to get out between coughs, and Ignis only chuckled, placing a damp washcloth on Noct's forehead.

"I'll be fine, Highness. You needn't worry about me. I have a rather strong immune system." Ignis smiled softly, adjusting Noct's blankets and Noctis was struck suddenly by how _handsome_  Ignis looked. He was wearing a fitted suit, his hair carefully styled so it hung in his face but didn't obstruct his vision, and his green eyes were trained on Noct's. Something about it made Noctis feel very warm... or perhaps that was the fever. "I assume one of your classmates managed to get you sick, with illness more prevalent in winter and thus more easily spread around. Now, have you taken any medication? I'll start up a pot of soup for you with some crackers on the side if you're feeling up to it. After you've eaten, if you haven’t taken any, I'll give you some medicine that will help you break your nasty fever."

"Haven't taken any. But Iggy...." Noctis rasped, sleep threatening to steal his consciousness away. "...Thanks."

Ignis only shook his head, "No need to thank me, Noct. I'll always be here for you."

After that, Noctis had dozed off while Ignis got to work with cooking. When Noctis woke up again, he felt even more muddled than he had before, his mind whirling and unable to focus. Ignis came into the room only a few minutes later, holding a steaming bowl of soup. He seemed happy to see Noctis awake again, placing the bowl on the nightstand and removing the washcloth from Noct's forehead to check his temperature.

"Hmm... It feels as though your fever may have gone up. I'll need to go get a thermometer to make certain. In the meantime, however, you must eat so you can take some medication, Highness." Ignis straightened back up, making a move to leave the room. "Let me go get you a glass of water and the thermometer."

Unthinkingly, Noctis grabbed onto Ignis's sleeve, disliking the idea of being left alone. His room was dark and nightmares always came to him in the darkness, but it was always easier with Ignis around. Everything was easier with Ignis, he didn't know what he would do without his advisor--his dear friend by his side. Ignis was one of the few constants Noctis had in his life, and he never wanted to lose him.

But _wow_ , did Ignis look stunning. When had his friend grown up so much? Ignis had always been very mature, but something about seeing him now stole the breath from Noct's lungs. Or maybe that was the coughing fit that was currently racking his body.

And there was Ignis, helping Noctis sit up carefully, heartwarming concern so very clear in those green eyes. "Highness, are you alright? Allow me to get you a glass of water."

"Stay with me."

Ignis’s eyes widened in surprise, before they softened with a hint of fondness. “I’ll be but a moment, Noctis. Let me go get some things and then I will come sit with you. Does that appease you?”

Noct grumbled a bit, before nodding begrudgingly, leaning back so he was propped up against the pillows while Ignis left for a glass of water and a thermometer. He glanced over at the bowl of soup, frowning as he noted his lack of an appetite. Even if he had wanted to eat, his body felt too weak to even hold the spoon properly. He wanted Ignis to come back. Maybe he could get Ignis to tell him a story, like he used to do when Noct was a child and he had woken up from another nightmare. His accented voice was always soothing, and when Noct thought about it, he liked Ignis’s voice even more after it had deepened, noting how pleasant he found it.

“Noct.” Speaking of that voice, there it was again, and with it the friend Noct wanted to see. Ignis came forward, sitting next to him on the bed and offering him a sip of water. The cool liquid did little to soothe Noct’s scratchy throat, but Noctis instead chose to focus on Ignis. _Why do you do so much for me_? He wanted to ask, _What am I to you? Your duty, your friend? Could I be more? Do you feel the same way I do?_

But now wasn’t the time for such questions, or for the conversations that would most likely follow. Right now, Noctis really wanted to sleep, but he would stay awake a little longer while Ignis helped him eat. While Ignis took his temperature and helped him get comfortable, while Ignis stayed by his side as he always had.

They could talk about feelings later. But still, when Noctis stole a glance at Ignis, felt his heartbeat pick up at their proximity, and remembered how Ignis had become something of a light in the midst of the nightmares that plagued Noct and the horrors that haunted him since childhood…

Noctis’s name might have roughly translated into “the light of the night’s sky”, but Noct felt as though Ignis’s flame was an even brighter light, one that shone more brilliantly than the moon.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Specs, you awake?” Noctis peeked into Ignis’s bedroom, careful not to move too much so he wouldn’t drop any of the soup he was holding. He could see Ignis lounging back against the pillows on his bed, presumably asleep, but at the sound of Noct’s voice his eyes cracked open.

It was a few days after Noctis had gotten sick. When Noctis had finally been feeling better, with no fevers to addle his brain, he brought up his feelings to Ignis. After some discussion about feelings, duty, status, and desires, the two had finally decided to take as much time as they had to be with each other. Neither would openly admit it, but they were rather giddy about having their feelings returned, and looked forward to an eventual date.

So, of course that plan would be interrupted by Ignis catching the same illness that Noctis had.

“Noct…” Ignis started, before he choked back a cough or two. “You shouldn’t be here. You might get sick.”

“Whatever, it’s fine. I’ll just eat some vitamins or whatever, okay?” Noct entered the room, placing the bowl of soup down on a small table before he helped Ignis sit up properly. “So I made you some soup? But it’s only from those little cans, sorry. Can’t do anything fancy.”  
  
“That’s perfectly fine, thank you, Noct.” Ignis smiled, his eyes still a little hazy from the mild fever he had, but the affection shining within them was still clear.

Noct felt himself flushing a little under the warm look in Ignis’s eyes, clearing his throat. “Here, I’ll help you eat, alright?”

“I appreciate it, though I apologize for the trouble.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it.” Noct hesitated for a moment, before he leaned in, pressing his lips against Ignis’s forehead. “You’ve got my back, right? And I’ve got yours.”

Ignis chuckled, reaching for Noct’s free hand and squeezing it. “Always.”

When he was no longer sick, Ignis would definitely make sure to take Noctis out on a proper date, would kiss him without fearing getting the Prince sick.

Maybe falling in love was inevitable for two people who were inseparable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://midnightninja14.tumblr.com) here!


End file.
